


Shards

by Kennesaw



Category: Ashland Horror
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changelings, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Revenants, Revenge, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Warlocks, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/pseuds/Kennesaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about the alternate reality David Emerys (Davids Emery?) from the "Multi-David" episode of Ashland Horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

Ghost

David felt as though insides he knew he no longer possessed were shredded by Madison’s scream, hurling him away through the veil and back into the Twilight World. It took a moment for him to right himself, reasserting what was left of his psyche, focusing on his rage against his sister.  
She hadn’t torn him apart, though, and he thought that meant she didn’t have her powers here for some reason. As much as they could, David’s ravaged features settled into an almost predatory smile.  
She was vulnerable, and she would answer for what she and their grandmother had done.

Vampire

“Stupid fucking humans and their stupid fucking biases...biasees...bia...prejudices,” David mumbled to himself. It was dark, and nobody in their right mind would be out, at least not anyone who would trouble him.  
The basement apartment he ‘rented’ wasn’t much, but it was his. He made his way through the living room area where he spent most of his time, heading to the back.  
A disheveled, pale, almost emaciated Addie huddled in the corner on the messy bed, a pair of chains snaking from her wrists to a ring in the wall.  
“Hey sweetie, did you miss me?”

Human

“Son of a…!” David screamed as he felt himself flung back across realities to his own world. He was so close, he was sure of it. If Winters had been able to cut off his powers once, certainly he had the power to return them. It didn’t matter that it was a different Tim Winters, that this Cecilia hadn’t helped him, that they were essentially innocent.  
Winters had robbed him of his birthright, the mastery of forces which could have stopped so much pain and heartbreak…  
David sighed in regret and frustration. He knew he’d killed his Winters too soon.

Revenant

For a moment, David was free.  
That beacon, that anchor, that chain which bound him to the living world and denied him rest disappeared. For the first time in years, the purpose which drove his hellish existence was gone. Lilith Court was no more, and he could move on.  
That the world wavered didn’t register; his relationship with reality had been tenuous at best for a long time.  
Just as he felt his spirit rising, finally abandoning its rotting prison, it snapped back with the finality of a cell door.  
She was there, alive, and he had a purpose again.

Warlock

Thunder rang out David’s fury as his perception cleared at the culmination of the return ritual.  
He had seen them. Madison, alive and unharmed, with that monster who’d been her death. If his doppelganger hadn’t interfered, he might have…  
Out of habit, his hand went to the scars on his face, tracing the wounds his ‘best friend’ had left.  
How had this never occurred to him before? Maybe he couldn’t undo the past, but there were other realities out there. He’d killed Noah once; he would do it again as many times as it took to keep his family safe.

Changeling

The boy that used to be David Emery took one last look at his friends as the ritual completed, the world fading as he was thrown back to his reality. He found himself back in the cave he called home.  
His lighter, dented and scratched and long since empty still burst into light with an effort of will, as masked as he could make it from the master of this land.  
Nearby, a rock shelf contained his most prized possession, a sketch of their friends Addie had done before she…  
Alone, again, forever, the boy once called David Emery wept.

Wizard

“It was bizarre,” David said, looking down at Addie’s head resting on his shoulder. “We were so...young. Noah without his tattoos, Lenore without her armor, Maddie without all of her…”  
“You without a massive ego?” Addie offered playfully.  
“No, I’ve always had that. ‘Some people are just better than other people, and’ - ah!”  
A pinch from Addie prevented him finishing his quote and made them both laugh.  
“God, you were still dyeing your hair,” he said, playing with a lock of it, sighing wistfully.  
“Missing the good old days?”  
“Not on your life. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”


End file.
